


Os Convidados Pervertidos

by nathy_lie



Series: 3some One Piece [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, except Sanji, vinsmoke brothersxreader
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathy_lie/pseuds/nathy_lie
Summary: Todos os encontros sempre escondem surpresas, sejam agradáveis ou desagradáveis. O que um inesperado encontro com os Vinsmokes em um casamento poderia reservar para |Seu Nome|, uma das convidadas ilustres do casamento de Sanji e Purin? Temporada 3some One Piece - Irmãos VinsmokesxLeitor





	Os Convidados Pervertidos

**Author's Note:**

> Nem esperava escrever uma fic com os Vinsmokes, mas uma ideia veio na cabeça e passei a limpo no Word xD e senti que estava em falta com a minha série de 3/4somes ^^"
> 
> Fic bem 18+/todos os personagens da família pertecem a Eichiiro Oda, exceto a reader xD
> 
> Tenham todos uma boa leitura!

Sendo uma convidada, |vc| não podia fazer feio. |Vc| era a única representante de sua família, que trabalhava em atividades mercenárias dentro do Submundo, juntamente com outras famílias como a Germa 66 contra outras forças militares. Big Mom também era simpatizante com os negócios do submundo e, obviamente, |sua| família estaria ali. Mas somente |vc| pode ir, visto que o resto não estava tão animado em comparecer, dando uma desculpa esfarrapada.

Vestida elegantemente com |seu| vestido de cor |sua favorita|, |vc| estava deslumbrante naquele casamento, atraindo diversos olhares. E atenção também.

— Você é a |Seu Nome|, membro da Família |Nome da Sua|? — observou Perospero, o primeiro filho da Família Charlotte.

— Sim, apenas eu pude vir. Meus pais estão em serviço.

— Nossa... parece que eles nunca tiram folga não é mesmo? Kukukuku... mas que bom que alguém da família veio, assim não recusaram um convite da Mama... sabe como ela fica brava quando seus convidados não aparecem... perorin ♫ — disse o homem lambendo o cajado em forma de pirulito — siga por essa escada, não irá se cansar pois ela se move por si mesmo.

Ele a indicava a enorme escada rolante que havia criado com a própria habilidade da Fruta do Diabo que havia comido. |Vc| se surpreendia com tal habilidade e a beleza dela. Ao chegar o portão, |vc| foi fiscalizada pelo segundo filho da Família Charlotte, Katakuri.

— Pode passar. — disse ele, sem sequer |te| fazer perguntas. Ele pode perceber que |vc| vinha em missão de paz, apenas curtir o casamento.

— Obrigada. Com licença. — e você seguiu até o grande salão ao ar livre. O topo do _Chatêau_ de Big Mom.

|Vc| foi guiada até a mesa onde estavam outros membros de outras organizações do Submundo. |Vc| foi bem servida pelos criados, que ofereciam diversas comidas de diversos tipos, ambas pareciam ter vida.

— São homies. — explicou uma mulher ao seu lado.

— Não é curioso esse poder da Big Mom? — comentou um homem à sua frente.

— Sim, claro... — |vc| estranhava tudo aquilo, mas adorava. |Vc| acompanhava a organização de tudo, desde a cobertura da festa até os convidados. Tudo estava perfeito!

Foi quando |vc| percebeu e reconheceu os membros da Germa 66 em uma mesa perto da mesa em que estava sentada. |Vc| conhecia aqueles filhos, principalmente o que mais lhe atraía atenção. Mas nunca se falaram antes, somente o patriarca conhecia o patriarca de |sua| família.

Quando Judge olhou para |vc|, reconheceu os traços familiares de seus pais e foi até |vc|, que quase congelou quando o enorme homem loiro se aproximou de sua mesa, fazendo os outros se virar para ver quem era.

— Presumo que é da Família |Nome da Sua|.

— Er... sim, sim. Todos da minha família não puderam comparecer, mas me mandaram como representante.

— Quanta responsabilidade, não é? E ainda ontem era uma garotinha indefesa... vejo que se desenvolveu muito bem! — Judge analizou sua aura e não se enganou. |Vc| era poderosa como seus pais. Porém, tinha muito que aprender. No auge dos seus |sua idade| anos.

— Er... obrigada...

— Quero que fique na nossa mesa, por favor!

|Vc| aceitou encabulada e se levantou, acompanhando Judge que apresentou a filha do amigo aos filhos. Imediatamente, os três irmãos se atraíram pela bela figura diante deles.

— Essa é a filha daquele casal que já trabalhou conosco? — perguntou Ichiji, o filho mais velho.

— Essa mesmo. Está crescida e agora, já representa a família em eventos.

— Er... — |vc| não conseguia ficar calma por dentro. Justamente o que lhe mais atraía a atenção havia sido o primeiro a repará-la. Os outros dois a observavam com um belo sorriso no rosto. Algo que não pode deixar de notar e se interessar levemente. |Vc| sentou-se ao lado de Reiju, a irmã mais velha deles e trocaram algumas conversas.

Big Mom se atrasaria para chegar e, com isso, todos curtiam a festa do próprio modo. Uns bebiam, outros comiam, outros dançavam. |Vc| era uma figura se destacou desde que chegou a Festa do Chá, principalmente para os três filhos de Judge. Ali, |vc| pode conhecer melhor Niji, o filho do meio e Yonji, o mais novo. Este parecia mais desinibido em falar com |vc|. |Seus| cabelos e |seu| par de olhos |cor deles| eram absolutamente hipnotizantes aos olhos dos rapazes, que, apesar de estarem admirando-|te|, mantinham a descrição.

— Eu vou beber alguma coisa. — disse Reiju ao pai, se levantando e indo em direção a uma enorme mulher que espremia uma girafa e obtinha bebida que pudesse oferecer aos convidados. Da mesa, |vc| observou aquilo quase fazendo uma careta.

— A senhorita parece assustada... — comentou Niji para |vc|.

— Er... nunca vi algo assim.

— Quer que eu traga uma daquelas bebidas? — ofereceu Yonji.

— Er... bem, pode ser.

— Vou até lá! — sai meio desengonçado da mesa e foi até Smoothie, a tal enorme mulher que servia sucos vindos de uma girafa e de uma mulher. Yonji viu outras opções e ficou curioso com a grande homie em forma de rosa vermelha, que falava repetidamente “beba de mim”.

— Ah, você quer essa? — disse a mulher e belas e enormes pernas cruzadas.

— Queria duas taças dessa, pode ser.

Smoothie curvou os lábios em um sorriso meio malicioso.

— Há algo de errado? — perguntou o homem de cabelos verdes.

— Por que perguntou isso para mim?

— Notei que quase riu... então fiquei curioso, apenas.

— Bom, na verdade esqueci-me de perguntar algo: tem certeza que quer beber dessa rosa?

— O que há de errado nela? — ele perguntou, coçando o queixo.

— Nada demais... mas é afrodisíaca. Era melhor deixar para depois da festa.

— Hah, nada disso faz efeito em mim e nem nos meus irmãos! Vou provar assim mesmo.

“Afrodisíaco”. Yonji achou perfeito oferecer aquela bebida para aquela bela mulher que os acompanhava. Smoothie serviu assim mesmo. A homie parecia gemer em longo suspiro quando esta espremeu as pétalas de um vermelho bem vivo.

Yonji levou a bebida para ela e compartilhou a sua com os irmãos.

— Essa é uma bebida do amor. — disse Yonji, mentindo.

— Bebida do amor? Isso tem efeito colateral?

— Nada! Todos esses sucos apenas deliciam o paladar.

— Deixa-me ver. — Ichiji sentiu o aroma da bebida antes de beber — tem odor de rosa... parece bom.

|Vc| ao provar se encantou com o sabor de |sua| fruta preferida. Empolgando-se, bebeu todo o suco.

— Não quero beber demais... sei lá se isso tem efeito, mas me sinto tão bem... isso parece estimulador.

— Heh... acho que alguém é fraca nas bebidas. — comentou Niji.

— Acredito que sim... quase não bebo.

Os três trocaram olhares rapidamente entre si, como se estivessem se comunicando com os olhos.

— Nossa irmã está demorando... ah, ela vem ali! — comentou Yonji.

— Por que não fazem companhia as duas? Querem ficar o tempo todo aqui na mesa esperando a Big Mom? Vão se animar!

— Eu agradeço, pai! — disse Reiju.

— Se não se importarem, gostaria de andar pelo salão e ver a decoração.

— Quer que eu a acompanhe? — ofereceu-se Ichiji.

— Tudo bem.

Ele a acompanhou durante alguns minutos durante a festa. Ele quis ir até Smoothie pegar daquele tal suco.

— Certo de que quer esse?

— Meu irmão já me falou desse. Mas veneno não nos matam.

|Vc| até queria pedir, mas hesitou em ouvir aquilo. Era veneno ou algo do tipo? Mas Ichiji explicou que poderia surtir um leve efeito afrodisíaco, mas que não funcionaria neles.

— E nem deve funcionar em você... afinal você tem o sangue forte dos |Nome de Sua Família|. Eles têm trabalhado muito na produção de novos negócios?

— Sim, sem parar. Já me preparam para ser a sucessora, visto que já tenho idade para assumir os negócios.

— Excelente...

Era a confirmação que Ichiji queria ouvir. Ela já era adulta e pronta para qualquer aventura que quisesse ter com ela...

.....................

— Ah... esse suco é muito bom! Não quer beber o resto?

— Pode beber. — disse Ichiji, que dividiu a bebida com ela para que |te| estimulasse a vontade de beber.

A bebida não faria efeito neles, mas em você estava fazendo aos pouquinhos. Um calor estranho percorria por todo o corpo e |vc| se sentia muito bem, inclusive ao lado de quem sentia mais atração.

— Vem, siga-me... vamos sair desse meio cheio de gente. — ele pegou em |sua| mão e seguiu para uma área mais vazia do local.

— Onde vamos?

— Para um lugar mais calmo...

Ambos foram subindo os degraus da escada que dava acesso ao toalete, bem de mansinho. |Vc| deu um suspiro quase alto de excitação quando sentiu lábios mornos percorrendo desde a nuca até o meio de |suas| costas.

— Ainda temos um tempinho antes do casamento começar... — disse o homem de cabelos vermelhos, enquanto |te| beijava no pescoço e |te| abraçava por trás.

|Vc| não conseguia protestar, pois |seu| corpo e |sua| mente estavam sincronizados naquele desejo crescente dentro de |ti|. Ichiji acariciava a |sua| cintura |formato dela| por cima da roupa.

— Chegaram adiantados!

A voz do irmão mais novo a fez virar a cabeça em direção a quem chegava. Niji e Yonji estavam ali. De repente, |vc| quis parar mas o mais velho a encostou na parede espelhada do local.

— As portas estão fechadas por segurança. — comentou Niji.

— E já iam começar sem nós, não é Ichiji? — comentou Yonji, que se colocou ao seu lado direito. O de cabelos azuis, ao lado esquerdo.

— ...o que querem vocês... — |vc| perguntou, meio encabulada mas não menos excitada. Ichiji a acariciava nos lábios.

— Queremos conhece-la melhor... e não tem hora melhor que essa...

 

O mais velho curvou-se para |te| dar um beijo intenso em |seus| lábios, fazendo |vc| quase ficar sem respiração. |Vc| sentia o próprio sexo pulsar. As mãos de Yonji agarravam um dos |seus| seios |formato deles|, enquanto Niji enfiou a mão por dentro do vestido e foi descendo descaradamente a calcinha com os dedos.

— Já experimentou disso... |Seu Nome|? — ele falava entre beijos com |vc|.

— Hah... bem... — |vc| falava entre curtos gemidos. Ambos viam que |vc| estava no clima esperado.

Ichiji voltou a fazer o que fazia antes, agora puxando |seus| cabelos. Ele parou de beijar apenas para suavemente sussurrar no |seu| ouvido.

— Desde que te vi a primeira vez estava louco pra fazer isso… — e voltou a beijá-la, mas agora pelo pescoço. Niji foi levantando |seu| vestido até a cintura, revelando as pernas |formato das suas| e parte de |suas| nádegas. A calcinha estava no chão. Yonji começou a chupá-la no seio. |Vc| não conseguia evitar as caras e bocas de prazer enquanto os três |te| assanhavam simultaneamente.

O de cabelo vermelho desceu a mão até |sua| genitália, deslizando dois dos dedos em direção ao clitóris. Ele já podia sentir leve umidade escorrendo entre  os dedos. O de cabelo azul levava uma de suas mãos quentes até sua nádega, apertando-a lentamente. Com isso, |seu| clitóris já pulsava entre os dedos enluvados de Ichiji, que brincava com o pequeno pedaço de carne entre os dedos, fazendo |vc| gemer de prazer, enquanto Yonji deixava seu seio para beijá-la na orelha.

— Por... que... fazem isso? — |vc| perguntou com a voz fraca.

— Não está gostando, |Seu Nome|? — perguntou Ichiji, acelerando os movimentos dos dedos enquanto friccionava-os no clitóris.

— Está sim... está com a pele levemente arrepiada... — disse Yonji ao pé do |seu| ouvido.

— Vamos ser rápidos... quem sabe não estendemos isso para depois? — comentou Niji, atrevendo-se a introduzir o dedo por entre |suas| nádegas e acariciar a entrada do ânus.

— Ah... — |vc| não conseguiu falar mais nada, tomada por total prazer.

Mudando as posições, Yonji |te| levantou nos braços, ponde de pernas abertas e de frente aos outros dois.

— Eu vou primeiro. — disse Ichiji, que imediatamente abaixou-se, afastando |suas| pernas, presenteando-|te| com uma deliciosa linguada quente por todo |seus| pequenos lábios, passeando por toda a área genital. |Vc| gemia mais alto.

— Pode gemer o tão alto que quiser. Conseguimos abafar os sons daqui de dentro. — comentou Yonji, voltando a estimular |sua| orelha com beijos e com a língua.

Niji começou a desabotoar seu vestido, revelando totalmente os |seus| seios |tamanho deles|. Ichiji parou com a língua e, encarando |vc| com luxúria, começou a descer o zíper da calça e revelar seu membro fálico, colocando-o para fora. |Vc| não pode deixar de olhar com receio e desejo ao mesmo tempo. Sem algum tipo de cuidado, ele se introduziu de uma vez, fazendo |vc| gritar de dor e prazer. Inicialmente, mais de dor que prazer, aguçando os três na luxúria deles. Niji foi também desnudando seu membro e estimulando-se ali, ao lado de |vc| e Ichiji. Yonji já se sentia incomodado em sustenta-la por também querer se masturbar de alguma forma e a única forma que encontrou foi apenas roçar o próprio sexo ainda dentro das roupas em |suas| nádegas.

Ficaram os três assim em menos de um minuto, quando o mais velho atingia o orgasmo incrivelmente rápido, gozando dentro de |vc| sem qualquer preocupação. |Vc| começava a ter espasmos de prazer quando Ichiji retirou o pênis de dentro de |ti| e o segundo filho dos Vinsmokes já se introduzia dentro. Foi quando o prazer teve mais força que a dor. Enquanto o de cabelo azul entrava e saia de dentro da |sua| vagina mais lentamente que o irmão, Ichiji começava a estimular pelo pé esquerdo, lambendo e chupando os dedos. |Vc| não sabia explicar os diversos pontos de prazer que sentia em cada área que era tocada pelos três. Yonji já não aguentava mais se sentir preso dentro das calças.

— Ichiji... me faça um favor...

— Qual?

O mais velho dos três teve que parar de estimular |seus| pés para descer o zíper da calça do outro e colocar o pênis do mais novo para fora.

— E não me faça mais dessas coisas! — disse Ichiji ao Yonji.

— Só pedi porque estou com as mãos ocupadas... bem ocupadas! — ele |te| balançou propositalmente, atrapalhando Niji que |te| penetrava, mas |te| fazendo movimentar os quadris com ele dentro e isso |te| fez sentir um leve choque de prazer por dentro.

— Para de mexê-la, seu idiota! — Niji reclamou, segurando-|te| mais firmemente nos quadris e estocando com mais força agora. Agora, |vc| gemia com mais dor que prazer, quase fechava um dos |seus| olhos |cor deles|.

Yonji, já “livre”, tentava mirar a ponta do seu pênis contra |suas| nádegas, tentando achar a entrada do ânus até conseguir. Por enquanto, ele apenas deslizava a ponta dura contra |sua| entrada por trás e isso fazia pouco de cócegas, mas não |te| incomodava. Assim como Ichiji, Niji chegava ao orgasmo rapidamente e enfiou com mais força que o outro, fazendo espirrar pouco do |seu| próprio gozo vaginal misturado ao sêmen de ambos dentro de |ti|.

— Hah... hah... pronto.... ah... — Niji se retirava de dentro de |vc| para dar vez ao Yonji, mas já era tarde. Ele já se introduzia diretamente no |seu| ânus e ali doeu.

— Aiiiii! — |vc| reclamou, fazendo os outros dois rirem.

— Como você é ansioso, Yonji! — comentou Niji.

O de cabelo verde |te| colocou de quatro no chão, mas sem sair de dentro do |seu| ânus, que estava com o membro dele encravado e os músculos de lá não estava tão relaxado como o da vagina.

— Vai ficar aí causando dor na menina? — comentou Ichiji.

— Não... consigo sair mais... haaa... — o outro começou a se mover com dificuldade, mas enlouquecia com os músculos do |seu| ânus apertando-lhe o pênis. Apoiando as mãos no chão, Yonji se movia sem se importar com os gritinhos em forma de gemidos vindos de |sua| boca. Para amenizar a dor e estimular o prazer, Ichiji se ajoelhou no chão e, puxando |seus| cabelos calmamente, ele voltou a beijar |vc| de língua, abafando seus gemidos de dor. Niji se estimulava já saciado e, metendo a outra mão por dentro da camisa, estimulava os próprios mamilos, enquanto se posicionava agachado diante de |vc| e seguia se exibindo ali. Yonji era o mais desajeitado durante a penetração, talvez pelo |seu| ânus ser mais difícil de penetrar ou era o jeito mesmo dele. De repente, a ideia de estimular o clitóris veio na cabeça do mais jovem dos três e assim o fez: enquanto |te| penetrava, deslizava a ponta dos dedos em torno do |seu| clitóris, fazendo |vc| dividir o espaço da dor com um pouco do prazer que já conseguia ter novamente.

— Para uma garota virgem, está indo muito bem... — comentou Ichiji, voltando a beijá-la intensamente, esfregando com força os lábios aos dela.

— É bem resistente a dor... e bem rápida nos orgasmos, em comparação a outras fracotas. — comentou Niji, levando a outra mão até os seios dela apertando-os como se estivesse ordenhando uma vaca.

|Vc| estava mergulhada em um misto de sensações e era a melhor coisa que estava sentindo. Jamais imagino que aquele abuso fosse tão... prazeiroso. |Vc| achava que somente de deleitaria com Ichiji, mas foi surpreendida com um sexo a quatro. E aqueles outros dois... ah... especialmente Yonji, que surpreendia durante a penetração anal. Parecia que, aos poucos, |seu| ânus se alargava, adaptando-se e acolhendo aquele pênis que parecia até maior que os dos outros dois. O quarto filho dos Vinsmokes era mais lento para atingir o orgasmo, com isso sendo alertado por Ichiji.

 — Rápido, Yonji! Daqui a pouco o casamento começa!

— Hah... vou acelerar! — Yonji, recuava com os quadris e metia mais fundo dentro de |vc|, fazendo-|te| arregalar os olhos.

— Vai, anda! — alertou Niji, acelerando os movimentos da mão em torno do seu pênis para gozar novamente.

Yonji gemia mais alto, quase gritando. Ichiji parou de |te| beijar, permitindo que extravasasse o que sentia pela garganta. |Sua| vagina começava e esguichar minimamente a mistura dos fluidos do |seu| próprio corpo e do sêmen dos dois primeiros, ao mesmo tempo em que |seu| ânus, já mais dilatado, deixava escorrer um pouco do líquido incolor do outro que já começava a gozar completamente. Numa estocada profunda e num grito apertado entre os dentes, Yonji terminava seu momento dentro de |ti|, quase caindo com todo o peso do corpo sobre |vc|. Niji também terminava de gozar pela segunda vez, mirando em |seu| rosto para |te| sujar propositalmente. O sêmen quase incolor do de cabelo azul escorria pela |sua bochecha até |sua| boca. Yonji apoiou as mãos sobre o |seu| ombro e |te| avisou meio ofegante.

— Vou... puxar de uma vez só... está bem?

— Hah... sim...

Assim o fez. |Vc| não pode evitar uma careta e um gemido de dor. Em seguida, |vc| se desfazia da posição de quatro e caía no chão, mas Yonji |te| puxou pela cintura e colocou de pé, enquanto acariciava sua cintura e beijava |sua| nuca.

— Olha o estado dela... — comentou Niji. |Vc| parecia estar entorpecida, juntamente com o vestido amassado e descido, com pequenos vestígios e gozo dos três. Entre suas pernas, escorriam os fluidos.

— Sem problemas! — comentou Ichiji, tirando de dentro da roupa uma espécie de _spray_ e mirando nela — mantenha o corpo dela firme, Yonji!

O spray limpou qualquer vestígio e cheiro vindo do corpo. Niji colocou |sua| alcinha em |vc|, mas não antes de cheirar e absorver todo seu cheiro natural.

— É tão limpinha!

— Isso foi antes, não é... quando era uma menina pura... agora ela é nossa escravinha sexual! — Yonji comentou rindo, enquanto a enchia de beijos pelo pescoço e ombros, fazendo |vc| se derreter toda.

— Agora, ela pode voltar para festa já limpinha. Ah, usem o seus em vocês! — disse Ichiji, usando o spray no próprio pênis e depois, em toda a roupa. E nos cabelos.

Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo.

— Está podendo andar firmemente, |Seu nome|? — perguntou Yonji, que ainda sustentava.

— Ah... acho que não muito.

— Vamos ajuda-la! — disse Ichiji, pegando |vc| por um dos braços. E juntamente com Yonji, ajudava-|te| a andar enquanto se deleitava beijando |seus| cabelos, pescoço, bochecha e lábios alternativamente.

— Oi! Quero ajuda-la ao menos descer as escadas! — reclamou Niji, pegando |vc| apenas pelas pernas e ajudando os dois a descerem pela escada. Assim como os outros, ia se deleitando com |suas| pernas, acariciando-as enquanto as sustentava Por sorte não havia uma alma viva por aquela área.

Perto da saída, os três |te| soltaram. |Vc| deixou escapulir um leve suspiro.

— Ainda consegue gozar, hein... nossa vadiazinha! — Niji comentou, dando leve tapa do |seu| bumbum.

— Acho que sim... mas acho que posso ir andando...

— Anda até a porta da saída. Vamos ver se você está conseguindo andar direito.

Surpreendentemente, |vc| conseguiu andar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eles três observaram quase boquiabertos, logo riram em seguida.

— Hehehe... não podíamos desdenhar de alguém do seu clã, não é? — comentou Yonji.

— É claro! — comentou |vc|, até com a voz mais firme como antes.

— Melhor ela sair primeiro, depois saímos. — disse Ichiji.

— Vai voltar para nossa mesa? — perguntou Yonji.

— Só se me prometerem uma coisa.

Eles se olharam entre si, depois para |vc|.

— ...e o que a nossa safadinha deseja?

— Que vamos continuar nossa brincadeirinha após o final da festa... — disse |vc|, lambendo os lábios.


End file.
